High Chapparal  the ending of this story
by Ingabritta
Summary: Buck and Mariana - how will this story end?
1. Chapter 1

**High Chapparal**

Buck had ridden into town alone, a thing I didn't do very often. But he had heard a rumor and would like to know if it was true. He was on his way to the real estate office. Somebody had said that the Wayne farm, which once belonged to Doug Wayne, was for sale again. Perhaps he could buy it, or persuade his brother to – and then give it back to its rightful owners, Derek and Mariana Wayne.

Well, you just didn't give things like that away, he knew that, but it was their moral right to own it, in a way.

'You do this for Mariana' he said to himself 'and for your conscience. But would it not be just so much easier to ask the girl to marry you?' No. He didn't want to marry, not just yet. John and Victoria had a good married life together, he knew that, especially now when they were expecting a child. But he wasn't ready for it yet. So much better if Mariana would be a wealthy woman, running her own farm, and he could come visit her whenever he wanted. Just having the best parts..

Because he appreciated her. The best moments of their relationship were when they could lay side by side, kissing, hugging, making love. When he could see her beautiful body in the moonlight, her shiny hair, and taste her soft lips. But he knew you can't have those things for free. There should be obligations too. And he didn't like the sneaking.. the stables, the saloon, a rented cottage, a hotel room in another town .. never a place of their own. If she could have her old farm back..

Ooo

And what about Mariana? She did what she could, saving money. Her brother didn't seem to care. He liked his job at the Montoya estate. She had thought of borrowing money, but from whom? Her employers? Her lover? Deep inside she wanted him to offer himself to do it. She couldn't hope for him to ask her to marry him, she was too poor, too young, a nobody.. But she loved him. And she believed he loved her too.

Ooo

Buck looked into the window of the real estate office – and stopped. Then he closed up, carefully. Through the window he thought he saw a person he recognized. Straight posture, an air of security, well dressed and wearing a hat. He looked again. Yes, it was she. What was she doing here? He wanted to run away, but that would solve nothing. Better to face her at once. He entered.

The office clerk bowed. "Good morning sir". "Good morning." The lady turned around when she heard his voice. Almost certainly against her will, her cheeks turned all red. "Cousin Buck, fancy meeting you again." He pushed his hat from his forehead and smiled. "Cousin Mildred. What brings you here?" Strange how well he remembered her cheeks and her sweet little mouth.. She had lost her composure, and that pleased him. "I .. I read about a farm that was for sale and I thought maybe I could buy it." – "What farm?" – "A small one, just for sale. I think it's called Waynes farm."

Ooo

Mildred walked slowly along the fence of the small farm. "It looks good, doesn't it?" Buck followed her. "Is it really your intention to buy a farm here?" – "Why not?" – "Well, I thought you were a town girl. Your side of the family always lived on the east coast." – "Yes. But sometimes you want new views. Like when I was here last autumn. That turned out very nice."

She turned around and looked at Buck. "We had a good time, didn't we?" He smiled, a little embarrassed. "I can't deny that. But I hope you haven't come for my sake. We did agree it was over." – "Sadly, yes. I didn't want it to be. But you didn't want to commit yourself and you thought it would be better for me to find a suitor back home. I tried to take an interest in the men in the city. I associated with them. But they were so boring. Not at all like the tough men of the west." They stood in the shadow of a big tree, she had removed her hat and his hang on his back. "Really?" The face and the mouth he remembered were very close to him. She touched his cheek with her finger. "You know that I liked you. And you liked me too. We could pretend we didn't break up."

Buck was not a man who could say no to temptations, and when her lips were so close to his he couldn't help kissing them. She put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for him. He felt her pressing her body against his. Then he felt the presence of another woman in his mind. He let go of her and took a step back.

"No, I can't. This isn't right." – "Suddenly a man of moral? The girl I heard about, the poor but pretty one who caught you in her net, do you feel you have obligations to her? Is she not just pleasure?" Buck breathed heavily. He looked at the house behind the fences. "She deserves respect. In a way I have made her dependent on me, I can't let her down. This is her house, she should have it back." – "Then buy it for her. Then she will forever be dependent on you and you can come and claim her love whenever you want." – "You want to make it dirty, don't you?" Mildred tried to straighten her hair. "A women scorned, you know.. Well I know when I'm not wanted." She smiled again. "You could introduce me to some of your friends, couldn't you?"

Ooo

Mariana laid the red-and-white-checked table-cloth on the grass. She and Buck were having a picnic under the green trees in a grove in a distant part of the High Chapparal ranch. She took bread and butter, cheese and ham from the basket, and also some vegetables. "It was good of the cook to let me have this" she said. There were also water bottles and a jug.

Buck sat beside her and he took a piece of bread. "Yes it was. I presume she knew where you were taking it." – "Oh yes. We don't have to hide really, so many know about us already." He didn't answer. Instead they began to eat, laughing and caressing each other. After a while he took the jug. "Is this for me?" He opened it and took a pull from the whisky. "I can't have much of this in the middle of the day."

They sat side by side with their backs against a tree. "You know" she said "I could think of having my own house, just like our old farm. And it would be nice living there with a man. I can work hard but I also know how to amuse a man. Are you not interested?" Her face was close to his. Of course she was not only the soft woman with her tempting body and her ability to make him feel good. She would be a good wife, he didn't doubt that she could manage a household. But his? Perhaps she wanted children? Was he prepared for that?

She caressed his cheek. "I can see your doubts. I heard that you were looking at the farm together with a woman. Would you rather live with her? I know you had something going last year." He looked at his hands. "She means nothing to me. I admit she tried, but I didn't give in. The thought of you stopped me." He turned his face against her. Her lips were very close to his. Soon they kissed and fell down on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**High Chapparal **

**Chapter 2**

Victoria Cannon turned around to greet her visitor. She moved slowly. Not that she yet was very heavy, but the pregnancy showed under her loose fitting dress. She smiled when she saw the other woman. "Miss Wayne, isn't it?"

Mariana nodded. "Good afternoon Mrs. Cannon." Victoria looked at her visitor. Her blond hair was gathered in a thick braid on her back, she wore a light blue blouse with long sleeves and a collar, and her skirt was simple. Not the way she used to look, according to rumors.

"Nice to see you" Victoria said. "What gives me the honor of your visit?" Mariana seemed a bit shy. "I wanted to speak to a woman" she said. "And you were the first one who came to my mind." "Unintentionally Mariana touched her belly and a thought came to Victoria's mind. "Would you like to come in and sit down?" she asked. "Would you like something to drink?" – "Yes thank you. A glass of water, please."

They went into the sitting room. "The men are still out on the ranch" Victoria said. They sat down and Mariana looked around. "You have a nice home, Mrs. Cannon." Then she was quiet, as if she didn't know how to continue. "Whatever you have to say Miss Wayne, it will stay between you and me" Victoria said. Mariana gave a short laugh. "That will not be easy. Soon everyone will notice. I'm pregnant."

"I guessed that much" Victoria said. "I presume you haven't told the father yet?" – "The father?" – "Yes, since you come to me I take it we are talking about my brother-in-law." Mariana nodded. "I haven't told him. It was not my intention this would happen." Victoria threw a glance down her own body. "These things happen, you know. Sometimes you have to wait, like me, but sometimes it could happen very fast, if you don't protect yourself."

"I should have..". When Victoria heard that she rose, and she was angry. "Don't take the blame. He should have thought of it, it's his responsibility. It's not right to take advantage of a woman for one's own pleasure." Mariana looked down at her hands. "It was I who took advantage of him first. I took him by surprise, so to speak." – "But then – I suppose he never said no to a tete-a-tete with you."

Mariana also rose. "I'm happy to bear Buck's child. If I could buy our old farm back I could live there with my son, we could manage.." Victoria came close to Mariana and put a finger under her chin. "Do you love him?" she asked. "That scoundrel, my brother-in-law-?"- "Yes I think so." – "Then he has no excuse. There is no reason in the world why he shouldn't marry you. How nice it would be to have you as a sister." Mariana's cheeks blossomed. "Here we make up plans without asking the men.."

Ooo

Manolito went up to Buck just when he was on his way out on the farm. "Have you heard that Derek Wayne was attacked the other day?" Buck turned to look at his brother-in-law. "No, I haven't. Was he hurt?" – "Yes he was. No bones broken, but there were lots of bruises and his face was all bloody. He fought back though." – "What did Mariana say about it? I haven't met her for a couple of days. What happened?"

"I think it's about the farm. Some guys who claim that old Wayne owed them money and that they should be the rightful owners of the farm now that it is for sale. But they can't just take it. The sellers want money of course." Buck took his hat and began to turn it around in his hands. "Many people are interested in that farm" he said. "Mildred for one, but I think I persuaded her to give it up. Mariana of course. And I.. and now these men."

Manolito looked at his friend. "You? Are you going to buy it for your lady friend? To get rid of her? Have you grown tired of her now?" Buck went on turning his hat between his hands. "No. But she deserves a real home. Not that your father's estate is not, but she should have something of her own." – "So you could come visit her." Mano pointed a finger at Buck's chest. "You make it easy for you. I know what my sister thinks. You should really make an honest woman of her, and I agree."

Buck was embarrassed. "I have thought of it, you know. And Victoria has given me hints, every now and then. Anyway, we are going to look at the farm this afternoon, so I hope she will be safe. Do you know who they are?" – "I don't. Do you want me to accompany you?" – "I would like to go there alone with her. But you could be around, if you want to." Manolito put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Trust me" he said.

Ooo

They went on horseback to the farm. Mariana had ridden all her life but today she seemed to ride slow and carefully, seeing to it that the horse took the easy path. "Do you think we will be safe?" she asked. "Derek was badly beaten, and he never even said he wanted the farm back. If I go there.." Buck rode at her side. "I will protect you. And perhaps my friends will too. I want you to look at it."

They went inside. "It's wonderful. It looks so much better now than when we lived here." – "Yes, the Buchanans put a lot of money in it. A pity they had to move. Pity for them that is." Mariana touched the shining bench in the kitchen. "But then they want a lot of money for it. Too much for Derek and me." Buck went close to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her cheek. "But not for me. My brother can give me part of the value I own in the High Chapparal. I want to give it to you."

She closed her eyes. "Give it to me? Or live here with me?" – "Well I don't know.." She pulled herself away from him. "I can't take it as a gift, don't you understand? I would be just a kept woman.. oh…" she put her arms against her stomach. "What is it?" – "Just some stomach ache." In that moment they heard a shot.

Buck looked out the window. He saw a man sneaking around the house to the entrance door. The shot hadn't come from him, there was more shooting farther away. This one must have passed the watchers. He entered the house with his gun drawn. Buck also draw his gun and tried to cover Mariana as she slowly moved towards the back door. They aimed at each other but nobody fired.

"Don't you try to take this farm when we deserve it" the man said in a raspy voice. "We'll make an example of you Mr Cannon. Then perhaps the fancy lady woun't be of any trouble." – "Don't you mess with the Cannon family" Buck said as both of them came closer to a small back door. Buck took a shot close to the man's head. Mariana ran out the door and Buck was hit slightly in his arm as he followed. He shot at the man's leg and then they both ran for the horses. As they sat up and rode away Buck saw several other men closing up on the house, some of them men from High Chapparal.

Mariana's horse was galloping fast and she tried to slow him down. "Help me" she said "I'm in pain. Please take me to High Chapparal now." He was worried. "What is it?" – "Never mind, just take me." He took her reins riding his own horse, while she clung to the horse's mane without moving. They rode all the way to the front door, then Buck helped Mariana from the horse and carried her inside.

Victoria came running. "What's happened? Is someone hurt?" Buck remembered his wound. "I, a little. But Mariana is in pain, she says." Victoria shifted her gaze to Mariana, who shook her head, and Victoria smiled. "Put her on the guest room bed" she said. "I'll call a doctor." – "A doctor? Is there a need?" but Victoria was already gone.

Buck sat on a chair beside the bed. "How are you? Are you ill?" She smiled faintly. "No, I'm just tired. It doesn't hurt any more. Just let me rest a little." He rose and kissed her. "Ok, I'll come back later." He heard voices in the hall and went to hear what the men had to say. Victoria touched him on her way from the telephone. "I'll see to your wound in a minute. The doctor's coming." Then she went in to Mariana and closed the door.

"I don't think there is any danger" Mariana said from the bed. "It didn't hurt that much. But it's good if the doctor looks at it." Victoria sat down. "Now you must tell him" she said. "I'll see the doctor first. Can't he tell him?" – "You mean like he discovered it now? That's the easy way. Don't you want to tell him yourself?" – "Well, yes. But I want you to be here too."

Victoria cleaned Buck's wound and put on a bandage as Manolito and the others told them about what happened at the farm. There were just three of the men, but one had slipped away from them and gotten into the house. Now they had had a good talk with them, and the risk that they would pursue their claim was very little. As they talked the doctor came and entered the guest room, closing the door.

After a while he opened it. "All is good" he said. "She was a little afraid of losing it, but it's ok. They are stronger than we think, you know." Buck came closer to the door. "Losing what? What are you talking about?" The doctor cocked an eyebrow. "So she hasn't told you? Then it's about time." Victoria hurried into the room as Buck entered. "It's a pity John isn't home yet" she said "but he will soon know too – that he's not alone in this."

Buck stared at Victoria, then at Mariana, who now half sat up in bed. "What is this?" he said. Mariana looked at him steadily. "I'm going to have a baby" she said "just like your sister-in-law. And you are going to be a father." Buck's face was all red. "So now perhaps I need the farm" she said. Buck looked around. "You all get out" he said. "Now."

Mariana tried to rise from the bed. He took her arm. "Why haven't you told me before?" She looked at him. "I didn't dare. I didn't know what you were going to say." He put his arms around her. "My sweet girl. Is that really possible? I'm I going to be a father, at last?" – "Just like your brother" she said. "Am I going to live at the farm? Or both of us? Victoria said she would like me to stay here with her." – "Victoria knew?" – "Yes, but I asked her not to say anything." He let her go and took some steps back. "And of course she wants us to marry?" – "Don't you? Or would you rather marry your cousin?"

He shook his head. "No, my darling Mariana. Will you marry me?" She put her arms around his neck. "I would very much love to. I can be a good housewife and a good mother, even if it doesn't show. I know you fell for my body and my beautiful eyes." He kissed her. "You didn't give me much choice. Dragging me up to a room and seducing me just like that." She put a hand on her stomach. "No wonder it came to this. You can't have that much pleasure without paying for it."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go out to the others. I can't wait telling my brother about this. He will not be alone having a baby. We can stay here if you want – but we can also get a place of our own."


End file.
